


Letter

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Drabble, Endgame Fix-It, Fix-It, Incest, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Sometime after the events ofAvengers Infinity War, Thor receives a letter from Loki.





	Letter

My dearest Thor,

Please know that I am well. Things didn’t go according to plan, I admit, but you know me - I always find a way to survive. Regrettably, I cannot say where I am or how long it will take to return to you, but you know us - we always find our way back to one another. Wait for me.

Until then, know that I am holding you in my heart and thinking of you with my every breath. Be patient, my darling brother. I love you.

Yours no matter the distance, yours till the end and beyond,  
Loki


End file.
